


Nirvana

by regie027



Category: Bubblegum Crisis, Bubblegum Crisis Toyko 2040
Genre: Action, Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027
Summary: What can push you to risk your life in a city that will do all it can to cover up your good deeds? One character bares her soul to explain it all. A Bubblegum Crisis 2040 vignette.





	Nirvana

The primal roar of the mechanical beast echoed through the silence of the still of the night, yet she felt she had been gearing all her life for this very moment. Nothing she had experienced in her life up to this instant could compare to this excitement, to this exhilaration.

She could still recall with clear mind the first time she had donned her hardsuit. How the utter dread that had grabbed the pit of her stomach had then given way to a sensation that was equal parts enthusiasm, fear and pleasure. She had been almost scandalized to realize just how well the hardsuit fitted her, covering every inch of her body, molding and caressing her skin in a way so intimate it was almost like a lover's touch. She remembered pondering just what might had been Sylia thinking when she designed her suit but something at the back of her mind told her she would rather never find out what had been behind Sylia's almost predatory glances.

The voomer moved surprisingly quickly for a hulking heap of flesh and metal and she reminded herself to leap before the beast's claw pinned her to the hard concrete. An opening, she just required one chance and it would be all over. With the corner of her eye she saw Nene firing at the voomer's head, allowing her the chance to get into a strike position. Her mind flashed another image, this time of a blue-clad knight in glimmering 21st Century armor, delivering the fatal blow to the chest of a voomer. A clenched fist penetrated deep until the whole arm was sunk almost to the shoulder inside the beast's innards until her hand found the beating heart of the creature. Five fingers wound up around the beating core and in an instant it was no more, the dark substance that stuck disgustingly to her hand the only evidence of the deed.

"Priss". That was the name of the avenger and executioner that roamed the streets of Tokyo in a search and destroy mission against rogue voomers. It was the name of the person she had come to idolize and the person she now wished to surpass. Priss Asagiri was both her idol and her rival. Priss created and embodied the standard she wished and fought to crush. Her admiring glances might had been misinterpreted and misunderstood by many as attraction towards the tough as nails Knight Saber, yet it was none of that sort. It was something even more insidious and primal that pushed her to prove herself against the dark-haired singer, to jump as high and to kick as hard as she did and then some. It had been the same motivating strength that pushed her over and over to the edge against her school rivals on the track no matter how sore or out of breath she felt. _"Citius, altius, fortius."_ Faster, higher, stronger. More than just an aspiration, these words were her mantra, her life ethos. They embodied the same reason that had brought her from her sleepy town to the city of Tokyo, just to be closer to her heroes and maybe, just maybe, even aspire for the once in a lifetime chance to become one of them, to become a Knight Saber.

A surge of adrenaline ran down her spine. The beast was staring right at her covering her with its menacing shroud, but what the voomer didn't realize is that the one with the upper hand was really the female warrior that dared face it. A sly grin curved on her lips beneath the helmet and before the abomination could react and swat her away, her clenched fist sunk deep into the creature's thorax. A loud screech burst from the beast as the Knight Saber's hand clung to the core and held it tightly until it beat no more.

Sweat drenched her forehead and slipped down her eyebrows. A flash of light burst over her eyes and inside her conscience. As the defeated voomer slumped down with a loud racket, Linna Yamazaki found herself reaching at the gates of the much sought Nirvana. She understood then why she fought, why the others fought, putting life and limb on the line, risking losing the gamble on a five-second delay. It was because life would never taste as sweeter as it did when she survived each battle still in one piece, when the trial by fire proved her victorious. In her plainclothes she was just another anonymous face in the crowd, but in her armor she was larger than life, a voluptuous heroine that brought god's judgment upon man's arrogance personified by the voomers. As a Knight Saber she became a demigoddess and each defeated prey spun her into a righteous rapture.

Her senses recovered from the overload of neural electricity and adrenaline, the deity giving way to the human once again. With a leap, she abandoned the latest makeshift battleground of a city that was becoming a huge battlefield in of itself every day that went by. For her it was time for retreat and to return to the daily grind and to a sense of normalcy that bordered on boredom. But inside, she will be waiting, always waiting until the shadows beckoned her as they revealed their true nature and the lethal masquerade began all over again.

To taste life at the edge of death, such was her destiny.

_-Fin- _

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in ff.net.


End file.
